Coming Home
by Detective Jules
Summary: Harm comes home from a case.


COMING HOME  
  
by cat  
  
Disclaimers: JAG, DPB, NBC, ABC, DEF, GHI, JKL, MNO, PQR, STU, VWX, XYZ.... ;P  
  
Big THANX to Sammy for betaing :)  
  
**************************  
  
Meg Austin entered the livingroom adjusting her long black dress. "Guys you ready?" She sighed at what she saw then. "Oh guys, please, we have to be there in an hour and you're not even dressed yet!"   
  
There were her two teenage sons Josh, 15 and Simon, 17 sitting in front of their computer and playing.   
  
"Come on mom, we have to finish the game!" Josh protested without looking up.  
  
"Yeah, mom, we're almost fin...." Simon looked up and then stared at her open mouthed. "Wow, you look great."  
  
Meg smiled at them and upon hearing that comment Josh too looked up. "And all that just because we pick dad up?"  
  
Simon rolled his eyes, "No, we're going to the zoo to put you monkey back to your real family into the cage!"  
  
"You're such a dork! They adopted you from the donkeys!" Josh shoved Simon.  
  
Meg whistled with two fingers and glared at them. "Hey! No fighting now!" At that moment, there appeared a big 'GAME OVER' on the computer screen. "Get dressed and I mean it!"   
  
The boys knew better than to argue and hurried into their rooms.  
  
Meg sighed and switched off the computer as she heard whining behind her. She right away knew who it was. "Jolene."   
  
She turned around to see her 4 year old daughter sob, holding a soaking teddy bear. "Aww sweetheart, what happened?" She picked her up, kissed her face and held her close, making her little world a better place again.   
  
"Mr. Bear fell into the toilet while she was making me look good for daddy, like you!" Jolene's twin sister explained.  
  
Meg frowned slightly and sighed. They had picked her reddest lipstick for that which was now all over Janie's face.   
  
"Great idea Janie, but next time ask me first ok?" Janie nodded and Meg turned back to the other girl.   
  
"Look sweetheart, Mr Bear just took a bath, he will dry again and he's perfectly fine." She took Janie by the hand and with the two girls went into the bathroom. There she first took a towel and dried off the teddy a little and then set Jolene down and let her continue with that and took care of Janie's face.   
  
As she was done with that and walked out again with the two girls, her sons were both properly dressed and ready too.   
  
"Great." She smiled approvingly.   
  
"Hey, can I drive?" Josh asked.  
  
"NO!" Meg said sternly.  
  
"Thought you might have changed your mind." He grinned his father's grin. "Ya know, I do need the practice and..."   
  
Meg just gave him a look that let him know he'd better shut up now.   
  
"... ya know what? You drive. I can practice later." He held out the keys for her and picked up Jolene who was still clinging to the still somewhat wet teddy.   
  
Meg took the keys and finally started the engine as soon as everybody was settled into their seats. They all happily babbled about their day at school and soon they arrived in Norfolk and walked up to the pier where the USS Seahawk had just arrived.  
  
As her kids looked up at the carrier respectfully and full of hopes and dreams, Meg closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scent, memories flashing through her mind and she smiled. That smile even broadened when she could hear her daughters happily call out "Daddy, daddy!"  
  
Opening her eyes again, she had to grin as her husband, who right away returned this special grin of hers with the one he only flashed for her, approached them. Harm Rabb only broke their eyecontact as he picked up his daughters and held them close for a while, telling them how glad he was to be back with them. After that he also quickly hugged his sons, who appeared to be more interested in some of the female crew around.  
  
"How'd the case go?" Meg smiled at him and Harm just nodded. Like his wife did earlier, he now took a deep breath and hugged her close, inhaling her scent. "God baby, I missed you so." He whispered into her ear and tenderly kissed her neck.  
  
Meg held him as tight, incredibly happy about just being in his arms again. "I missed you, too." she whispered and then started placing gentle and loving kisses all over his face.   
  
He smiled at her adoringly and stroked all over her cheeks. "Did the kids behave?"   
  
"Ya know, as usual." she grinned.   
  
"Pain in the ass that you just can't hate?" he winked at her as he jokes.  
  
"Exactly." she chuckled.  
  
"God I missed them too, even though I was gone for only 2 weeks, they seem so much older now." He watched them for a while, how the boys had picked up the girls and now were playing with them.  
  
"They missed you too." Meg kissed his cheek and Harm turned back to face her with his trademark grin. "And how's my sunshine?"  
  
Meg smirked from deep in her soul. "Pregnant."  
  
First Harm was just shocked. "Oh my god, wow! We're...? I'm..? You're...? WOW! A baby!" He exclaimed happily, picked her up and spun her around, kissing her passionately.  
  
THE END 


End file.
